Fnaf Truth Or Dare
by Smashgunner
Summary: A magical entity has gathered every fnaf animatronic in history for a truth or dare game! watch/read as they do hilarious stuff at your request and as other animatronics act like douches! rated T for language. fueled by reviews made for suggestions new chapters. lots of explosions
1. Chapter 1

Fnaf truth or dare

Hello there im smashgunner but everyone here calls me smash and we are here to play…..

TRUTH OR DARE FNAF STYLE!

Anyway first off since this is the first of hopefully many chapters the questions asked will be mine own along with the blooper at the end.

Okay here we go!

Okay I have assembled all the animatronics from the games to date and we will ask some questions.

Okay bonnie you start!

* * *

Bonnie: okay uhhhh chica truth or dare?

Chica: (flips random ass coin) dare!

Bonnie: okay I dare you to go and kiss foxy on the lips/snout

Chica: *blushes* ummmm okay! *kisses foxy*

Foxy: ohhhh thank ye lass

ROUND 2!

Okay uhhhhhhhh bb you go.

BB: hi!

BB speak in real words I know you can.

BB: awwww okay uhhhhhh springtrap truth or dare.

Springtrap: dare!

BB: go skydiving.

Springtrap: we can't

U forget that I have magical author/fanfiction powers YOU ARE GOING FUCKING SKYDIVING!

Springtrap: fine….

Warps to magical area in the clouds from super Mario 64.

HEY MARIO GET OUT OF HERE I RENTED THIS PLACE.

Mario: fine….

Anyway springtrap go skydiving or I will stuff YOU in yourself!

Springtrap: fine.

He jumps off into an army zone. Gets hit by missiles, planes, giant birds and remains unharmed. They he touchs a feather and nukes

Smash: o_0 bb you set this up didn't you.

BB: yep!

FINAL ROUND

Smash: SCREW THE RULES IM ASKING! Freddy truth or dare

Freddy: truth.

Do you like bonnie. Answer or I will erase you from existence

Freddy: okay okay fine… I do like her (bonnie is a girl in this)

That's all I need to know!

BLOOPER TIME!

Smash was sitting in the fnaf 1 office. He was checking the cams when he saw the golden freddy poster. He put the cam down because he was a noob

Golden freddy was in front of him.

Smash: STAHP WRIGHT DERE!

Smash punches golden freddy in the face and literally kicks his ass out of the office.

And STAY OUT BITCH. Freddy and bonnie I can see you kissing in the kitchen. (he had gotten back to the cams)

Freddy: HOW THAT CAMS BROKEN

I fixed it.

THE END

Hey there sorry its short but if you review and give me some suggestions I can make more!


	2. extreme RANDOMNESS

Fnaf truth or dare 2

Hey there im back and I got some suggestions from my friends and someone named picnic basketcase so thanks!

Here we go!

ROUND 1

Okay fredbear (golden freddy) you go first.

Fredbear: okay foxy truth or dare? _plz pick dare plz pick dare._

Foxy: DARE! I FRICKEN DARE YE COME AT ME!

Fredbear: okay I dare you to take chica out on a romantic date!

Foxy: arg…ye got yeself a deal ma'boy.

At the date.

Chica: oh foxy it was so nice of you to willingly take out to paladins 5 and a half star restaurant.

Foxy: it was me great pleasure lass.

At their table.

Foxy: I will have a XL hi caffeine soda and an medium salad with ranch on the side. And for the main course two XL pizzas please

Chica: did you say PIZZA? PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA YAHHHHHH!

Foxy: CHICA COME BACK! NO NOT THE CAMERA M-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

We are experiencing technical difficulties please standby…

ROUND 2

Okay toy freddy you go now

toy freddy: okay uhhh puppet truth or dare?

puppet: truth

toy freddy: do you like smash.

smash: #wut?

Puppet: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!

Smash takes out machine nukes (machine gun that fires nukes)

Smash: surprise motherf***er!

Puppet: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

FINAL ROUND

Okay puppet since I accidentally burnt your mask you can go.

Puppet: toy chica okay truth or dare

toy chica: I pick truth.

Puppet: are you pregnant?

Smash: whoa whoa whoa wh-

toy chica: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Smash: again with this crap? Whos the father?

toy chica: …..toy freddy

toy freddy: WHOA WHOA WHOA! I NEVER BANGED YOU!

toy chica: I know I just wanted to mess with you!

Smash: …get out now…..

BLOOPER TIME

Smash was in the fnaf 2 office

He was checking the cameras for any activity.

He heard those hideous words….

"HI!"

BB was in his room

BB: hel-

Smash: SHUT THE F*** UP ENRAGEMENT CHILD

BB: im not the enragement child! He is!

Another bb is under the desk.

Needless to say smashs reaction was an explosive one.

BOOM!

The office and enragement child was destroyed.

BB: wasn't that excisive?

Smash: who the hell cares im freaking SMASHGUNNER!

CHAP 2 END

Anyway thanks to my friends and picnic basketcase for the suggestions.

Smashgunner smashing offline! Have a SMASHING good day!


End file.
